The Avenger
by A.Padackles
Summary: "Jensen é praticamente obrigado por Jared a assistir 'The Avengers', mas ao se deparar com uma fanfiction Thorki, prepara uma pequena vingança para seu namorado."


Título: The Avenger

Autor: .

Capa: .

Beta Reader: ShiryuForever94.

Fandom: Supernatural

Categoria: Concurso NFF V/2012, Songfic,Slash (MxM), Actor's Fic, PadAckles (Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles), Songifc (La Vie En Rose, de Edith Piaf), Menção a Thorki.

Advertências: Homossexualidade.

Classificação: NC-17

Capítulos: Oneshot

Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No

Resumo: "_Jensen é praticamente obrigado por Jared a assistir 'The Avengers', mas ao se deparar com uma fanfiction Thorki, prepara uma pequena vingança para seu namorado_."

Disclaimer: Esta obra é totalmente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos. Nenhum personagem, seja ele real ou fictício, pertence-me.

Avisos: Se Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles são ou não amantes, namorados, gays, bissexuais ou heterossexuais, não é a questão aqui, pois se trata de um texto ficcional e não precisa haver coerência com a realidade. Eles são pessoas reais e não há nenhuma intenção de ofendê-los. Este texto é uma ficção feita por um fã, história total e puramente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos.

**Dedicatória: Anninha. Um presente de aniversário bobo, mas feito com carinho.**

Nota da autora: Já havia escrito songfics com músicas em inglês, português, italiano e espanhol. Primeira vez que utilizo francês, afinal, é um idioma que a pessoa a quem dedico a fic ama. Não sei se a música encaixou bem no plot, então espero que gostem.

**Link para o vídeo da música: ** watch?v=0feNVUwQA8U

**JENSEN'S POV**

É sábado de tarde e estou sozinho na suíte do hotel onde vivo em Vancouver. Fiquei por aqui porque estava um tanto cansado para enfrentar horas de voo até Los Angeles. Ir para Dallas então, minha terra natal, ficou totalmente fora de cogitação.

Minha esposa não pôde vir para cá. Ela nunca pode, na verdade. Não a julgo, tem a vida dela, com seus afazeres e um amante. Bem, não vou reclamar disso, tenho o meu também. Ele apenas está muito ocupado com esposa e filho e não conseguimos passar todo o tempo que gostaríamos juntos.

Confesso que estou um pouco entediado, pois nenhum amigo está pela cidade e não tenho nada para fazer. Para ser franco, estou também ansioso, pois Jared me disse que esse final de semana ficaria aqui, pois assim como eu está cansado de viajar demais. Então é provável que façamos algo. E me sinto uma adolescente ao agir assim.

São quase cinco horas e meu celular toca. É ele, dizendo-me que em dez minutos chegará. Instantaneamente, sinto-me bem mais feliz.

Corro para o banheiro para tomar uma ducha rápida. Quero estar cheiroso, do mesmo modo que ele estará.

Em cinco minutos estou pronto e grato a Deus por não ser mulher e levar horas para me arrumar.

Ele chega um pouco depois e um simples olhar que trocamos me faz ter a certeza de que o amo.

Jared me dá um abraço e um selinho demorado e isso ainda me deixa com o coração acelerado. Ele me diz para pedir pizza e me avisa que trouxe um DVD para assistirmos. Não era bem o que eu planejava, mas me animo com a ideia.

- Você trouxe um western, né, Jared? – Eu lhe pergunto, torcendo para que a resposta seja sim.

Meu homem dá uma risada gostosa e suas covinhas aparecem, formando um retrato perfeito de seu rosto bem moldado. Ele me entrega o DVD e eu faço uma careta ao ver a capa.

- The Avengers? – Eu fico decepcionado. – Você só pode estar brincando, não é Padalecki? Dentro da caixa tem outro filme, é isso? – Quando abro vejo que ele não estava brincando.

Ele toma o disco da minha mão e fala baixinho em meus ouvidos:

- Não se preocupe, você ainda é o meu herói.

Como não amá-lo?

**Des yeux qui font baisser les miens,**

**Un rire qui se perd sur sa bouche.**

**Voila le portrait sans retouche,**

**De l'homme auquel, j'appartiens,**

**Quand il me prend dans ses bras**

**Il me parle tout bas,**

**Je vois la vie en rose.**

**Il me dit des mots d'amour,**

**Des mots de tous les jours,**

**Et ça me fait quelque chose.**

**Olhos que fazem baixar os meus**

**Um riso que se perde em sua boca**

**Aí está o retrato sem retoque**

**Do homem a quem eu pertenço**

**Quando ele me toma em seus braços**

**Ele me fala baixinho**

**Vejo a vida cor-de-rosa**

**Ele me diz palavras de amor**

**Palavras de todos os dias**

**E isso me toca**

Ele liga a TV e o aparelho de DVD e eu telefono para a pizzaria. Enquanto faço o pedido observo Jared todo animado, divertindo-se com o menu interativo do filme. Por mais que os anos passem, ele não deixa de ser aquele menino alegre que conheci e me trouxe tanta felicidade. Por isso jurei amá-lo para sempre.

Assim que desligo o telefone eu me sento ao seu lado e começo a reclamar:

- Não sei porque quis ver esse filme comigo. Sabe que não é o tipo que gosto e ainda por cima era eu quem deveria ser o Capitão América.

Jared dá uma gargalhada e me manda calar a boca porque o filme está começando. Mas ele continua falando.

- Não se esqueça que você já me fez ver vários filmes que não gosto, então não custa nada ver esse comigo. – Ele me fala como se estivesse me chantageando e dou de ombros.

Conforme a estória se desenrola, eu até curto um pouco. Mas o que gosto mesmo é ficar observando meu namorado se empolgar em cada cena. E confesso que em alguns momentos me sinto enciumado pelo fato dele ter escolhido um filme com atores fortes e bonitos. Não sei porque penso isso, afinal quem está com ele aqui sou eu.

Meu pensamento é interrompido quando me interfonam para avisar que a pizza chegou. Autorizo a entrega e dou graças a Deus por esse break, porém Jared continua atento ao filme, comendo sem nem olhar para a comida.

Quando o filme termina e penso que finalmente poderei ter um pouco de sexo, Jared pega o meu notebook dizendo que precisa fazer uma pesquisa sobre "The Avengers" e se senta outra vez ao meu lado. Sinto vontade de esbofeteá-lo, mas uma vez mais seu sorriso me cativa. O que posso fazer se ele é a razão pela qual meu coração bate?

**Il est entré dans mon coeur**

**Une part de bonheur**

**Dont je connais la cause.**

**C'est lui pour moi,**

**Moi pour lui dans la vie,**

**Il me l'a dit, m'a juré pour la vie.**

**Et, dès que je l'apercevois**

**Alors je sens dans moi**

**Mon coeur qui bat,**

**Entrou no meu coração**

**Um pouco de felicidade**

**Da qual eu conheço a causa**

**É ele para mim, eu para ele**

**Na vida, ele me disse**

**Jurou pela vida**

**E desde que eu o percebo**

**Então sinto em mim**

**Meu coração que bate**

Jared vai me mostrando as curiosidades sobre o filme e, ao pesquisar sobre os personagens, acha algo que chama minha atenção: uma fanfic Thorki.

Trocamos um olhar cúmplice e Jared clica no link.

- Não posso imaginar isso, Jensen. Você pode? – Ele me pergunta, demonstrando surpresa com as cenas de sexo entre Thor e Loki descritas no texto.

- Qual o problema? Não shippam Sam e Dean o tempo todo?

- É diferente. Nós somos um casal de verdade.

- É a mesma coisa. – Eu replico. – As pessoas não têm a confirmação de que somos um casal de verdade e não estou falando de Padackles, mas de Wincest. Não confunda as coisas.

- Mas Thor e Loki são super heróis, não consigo imaginá-los transando. – Jared parece mesmo inconformado.

- Pois eu imagino. – Tomo o notebook dele. – Se não quer ler, não leia, mas eu quero continuar a leitura, então fica quietinho aí.

- Jensen! – Jared fica irritado e eu não ligo. Agora quem está se divertindo sou eu, lendo sobre as investidas cada vez mais fundas que Loki dá em Thor, que está com as mãos amarradas na cama.

Quando termino a leitura, estou excitado. Não pelo texto em si, mas sim por ter me imaginado no lugar de Loki. Jared, emburrado, havia comido o resto da pizza e foi até o frigobar pegar uma cerveja. Chamo-o para que volte para perto de mim, só que ele me diz que vai embora.

- Nem pensar. – Eu falo e aponto para o meu membro semi-ereto, começando a ficar apertado no jeans que visto. – Você começou com esse negócio de "The Avengers", agora vamos terminar. Já para cá, Thor. Ou melhor, já para o planeta Asgard, que fica ali na minha cama.

- O que deu em você, Jensen? – Jared pergunta enquanto se aproxima com o olhar curioso e mordendo os lábios.

- Jensen não. Agora sou Loki. Quero investir fundo em você. – Empurro Padalecki em direção a cama, mas antes pego uma gravata para amarrá-lo. Serei "um vingador" esta noite e minha vingança será maligna. O problema é que meu namorado irá adorar.

Depois de uma noite de muito sexo e amor, acordo feliz.

**Des nuits d'amour à ne plus en finir**

**Un grand bonheur qui prend sa place**

**Des enuis des chagrins s'effacent**

**Heureux, heureux en mourir.**

**Noites de amor a não mais acabar**

**Uma grande felicidade que toma seu lugar**

**Os aborrecimentos e as tristezas se apagam**

**Feliz, feliz até morrer**

Levanto-me evitando fazer barulho, para não acordar meu amado. Pego meu notebook para verificar meus e-mails e vejo que o roteiro para um novo capítulo foi enviado. Ao fazer uma leitura dinâmica, não seguro a risada: Sam irá pegar o mjolnir, o martelo de Thor. Como gravaremos essa cena sem lembrar da noite que tivemos aqui?

**FIM**

Comentário da Beta: eu sei que era pra ser uma fanfic meio séria, mas eu ri demais com o comportamento dos atores. Simplesmente amei a verve de Jensen querendo "investir fundo" huahuahua. Também adorei a mistura de Thorki com Padackles, sem falar que ri pensando no capítulo do Mjolnir e os dois pensando em tudo que fizeram. Ficou uma fanfiction diferente e com os J2 parecendo mesmo dois adolescentes.

Comentário da autora sobre o comentário da beta: eu nem ia publicar a fic, mas como você aprovou, aqui estou, rsrsrs. E não era para ser uma fanfic meio séria, no plot original ela deveria ser mais engraçada, porém adaptei um pouco porque precisava encaixar essa música em homenagem a Anninha. E os J's tinham que ficar adolescentes mesmo, rsrs.


End file.
